2 despite increasing reliance on away-from-home foods, grocery shopping continues to be the primary method 3 by which families obtain food and thus is an important determinant of their dietary intake and diet quality. 4 Grocery shopping occurs multiple times per week and even more frequently among certain ethnic groups (e.g., 5 Latinos), making it an important modifiable determinant to study for future intervention research. The proposed 6 study, In-store and parent-child influences on food shopping addresses three important sources of 7 influence on decision-making and purchasing behavior in food stores: in-store factors (e.g., how the products 8 are displayed on the shelves), parent-child interactional characteristics (e.g., parent-child communication and 9 parenting behaviors), and product factors (i.e., product healthfulness) during parent-child interactions 10 surrounding food and beverage product requests (N=150 dyads across two stores). This two-year, mixed- 11 methods study will use eye-tracking technology to identify aspects of the in-store environment that cue parents' 12 and children's purchase requests. The dyad will each wear eye-tracking glasses during a single grocery 13 shopping trip that capture visual and audio data for the entire shopping trip from both the parent's and the 14 child's perspectives. Parent interviews will capture household food shopping behavior, parenting behaviors, 15 and relevant cultural and economic factors. Our approach is innovative in its focus on identifying methods for 16 intervening on in-store and parent-child factors that influence parents' and children's purchase requests, 17 parenting behaviors, and parents' grocery shopping decision-making and purchasing behavior. The study is 18 significant given the focus on understanding three sources of influence on what consumers purchase (i.e., in- 19 store, parent-child and product factors), while focusing on a population (i.e., Latinos) that is disproportionately 20 affected by overweight and obesity, shops more frequently than the general population, is more likely to shop 21 with children, and frequently shops for food outside of supermarkets (in limited assortment food stores where 22 the proposed study will be conducted). The proposed study will extend our in-store environment research and 23 parent-child observational research to better understand in-store, parent-child, and product factors associated 24 with parents' and children's purchase requests and parenting behaviors, and how these relate to parent 25 grocery shopping decision-making and purchasing behavior. The long-term goal of this program of research is 26 to develop intervention strategies that recognize and address the multiple sources of influence on health 27 behaviors, including interpersonal and environmental influences. It is conceptually consistent with our larger 28 body of parenting research in family homes and in restaurants. By taking a mixed-methods approach to 29 studying distinct and modifiable sources of influence, this study will form the foundation for a future group 30 randomized controlled trial to examine intervention effects on dietary intake in children and parents.